The Dragonborn Return part 1 of 4
by The Prophet of Hades
Summary: The Dragon-born will rise from the ashes of its old empire...with help of just one, Ghesh Xen.
1. Chapter 1

**The New Race Chapter 1 **

**The Adventure Begins**

My name is Ghesh Xen, I'm a dragon-born(*A dragon-born resembles a humanoid dragon but with no wings or a tail, their bodies are covered in very fine scales ,except on their shoulders ,forearms ,thighs ,feet and head , giving their bodies a rough leathery texture*),a race of wandering mercenaries, soldiers and adventurers ,and I'm living a normal life.

I'm enjoying quality time with my wife, Nala, the most beautiful female dragon-born I've ever met ,not to mention the most ferocious, fighting a band of bandits that attacked us in the middle of the night. We were camping in an ancient castle when they attacked us.

"We can drive them away from our camp, but we ha-" I stopped mid-sentences as I heard Nala cry out in pain.

"NALA!" I roared as I whirled around ,chopped off a bandits head, then ran to help her, "NOOOOOOOO! You will not harm her again, you fucking asshole! RAHHHH!"

I roared as chopped off his left arm. He screamed in agony and before he hit the ground, I decapitated him, putting him out of his misery. When I saw Nala on the ground ,still as a rock, with a dagger in her shoulder, I roared in anguish, wishing that I had stayed by her side like I should have. I thought she could protect herself ,but I was wrong and now she was hurt ,and it was all my fault. Carefully, I pulled the dagger out and suddenly threw it at one of the bandits, who the fell dead to ground with the blade in his head.

"NAALLAA!" I roared as got to my feet and faced the bandits with a new-found rage. Rage for the one I loved ,who was dying.

"You will all die! NOW!" I roared as I spat acid at the bandits, covering them and watched them scream in agony as the acid ate away armor ,clothing ,flesh and bone until there was nothing left but a gooey pile of who knows what.

"There ,now they'll never bother any one agai-" I stopped as I heard Nala groan as she tried to get up ,but I stopped her by scooping her up in my arms and began to run to an alcove we had passed on our way to the castle. I jumped over rubble ,boulders and fallen trees until Nala asked me something unexpected.

"W-what are you doing ,Ghesh?" she asked weakly.

"I'm carrying you, love ,or were you expecting to be left back there to die?" I stopped to look at her with my sad ,crimson eyes.

"Well how sweat you," she said as she gave me a kiss, "Now, were are you taking us? The camp is back that way," she pointed in the direction of our old camp.

"I'm taking us to an alcove we passed on our way to the ruins so I can bandage up that shoulder of yours without interruption," she gave my a confused look. "From any more bandits or creatures." She then understood what I had meant.

"Well ,lets hurry then," she replied as she laid her head on my chest and tried to get warmer, "It's cold out here."

And with that ,I ran as fast as I could towards the alcove and before long ,we had reached the alcove ,and Nala was asleep in my arms, so I laid her up against a nearby tree and sat down next to her. When I saw her shiver from the cold ,I allowed her to lay her head on my chest and she snuggled up closer to me for warmth ,and soon, we fell asleep under that old oak tree together.


	2. Tharrac ,The Rogue

**Chapter 2 Thar`rac ,The Rogue**

"OW! That hurt ,love," Nala winced as I bandaged up her injured shoulder.

"Sorry. I'll try to be more careful ,just hold still ,love," I said and got a quick kiss on the cheek ,which I returned.

When we Broke from the kiss, Nala said, " I liked that ,how `bout another ,you big hunk of scaly muscle ,you?"

"Oh ,you liked that ,did you?" I asked grinning, "How `bout I take you into the hut and show you what you really want?"

And with that ,I picked Nala up amd walked to the hut I had made an hour ago. With Nala in my arms ,I felt like I was carrying my only purpose in life ,and when Nala put her head against my chest and began… If I'm not mistaken… purring ,I growled approvingly at the thought and gave her a kiss. When we entered the hut ,I gently set Nala down on a bed of moss and stray that I had made.

Nala rolled around until she found a comfortable position and waited for me to join her. I looked at her body ,she looked like a goddess. So beautiful. So elegant. And her eyes ,those gorgeous ruby-red eyes ,and I doubt anybody could resist that face…

"Ghesh ,aren't you going to join me?" Her voice snapped me out of my trance and I got on the bed. As soon as I was on the bed ,Nala got on top of me and…I think you know what happened next.

X~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ X

Zar`rac's Prison

"Get him!" shouted a guard as Thar`rac scaled one of the prison walls in a matter of seconds with his raptor-like feet, "Get him ,he's trying to escape!"

A guard tried to stop him by shooting him with a cross-bow ,but that only made him angrier… and also made his transformation process speed up. He roared in agony as his body grew scale ,his fingers turned into claws three inches long ,his hair withdrew into his head and in its place sprouted thick ,rope-like horns ,his cheeks sprouted frills that grew and attached to his ears ,his ears disappeared into the frills that formed on his cheeks and his head grew longer for several pairs of serrated teeth that looked like dragon teeth.

When he tried to get up from off the ground ,he cried out in pain as his left arm buckled ,and he collapsed back down to the ground. He felt something in his left arm and reached to pull it out but stopped when a soft ,gentle voice said, "Stop moving ,we're trying to help you by getting this cross-bow bolt out of your shoulder." He stopped moving ,but roared in pain as the bolt was yanked out of his shoulder and blacked out.

But before he blacked out ,a deeper voice asked him his name and he murmured, "Thar`rac." Then he Blacked out.


End file.
